


Post-Time Travel and Everything After That

by beeberry



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: M/M, and also the clashing of secret societies, crossovers are my jam, you can just enjoy Artemis Struggling™, you really don't need any knowledge of ARAGO (it's a manga) to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeberry/pseuds/beeberry
Summary: Artemis got a glimpse of the future, but of all the things he expected to see, himself, Artemis Fowl II, heir to a criminal empire and the only human on Earth who knows that fairies are real - or he used to be, anyway - kissing someone.(Knowledge of ARAGO is not necessary to read.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/gifts).



“Artemis has been talking about probability theory for nine days.”

Holly squinted at Butler over her coffee. “What kind of probability theory.”

Butler took a sip of his tea and answered, “As it relates to time -- awareness of future events, mostly. I assume it has something to do with the recent incident.”

Holly grimaced and swigged her coffee. They were still dealing with the paperwork from that incident, the least Artemis could do was help with that before he hared off on some new experiment.

“I am a little concerned, Holly.”

Now that got her attention. “Why? He’s always going off on this or that. What’s different about this?”

“The fact that Artemis underwent such an extreme event personally, for one, not that it is his first.” He looked at Holly not unkindly. Holly had been involved in most of those other “events,” but as a friend and an ally. If not for her, Artemis may not have come out of those events, and certainly not as the better person that he was. “However, it’s something else. He seems annoyed.”

Holly squinted at Butler again, trying to tell if he was joking. “As in he’s stuck on something?”

“You know as well as I do that he doesn’t get stuck, certainly not on such a simple subject as probability,” Butler said. “What’s strange is that it seems to be aimed at a person Artemis has never met in person.” 

“Who and why and should I be alerting anyone,” Holly said flatly.

Butler hid his smile well. “Not just yet. You have heard of the disturbances in London?”

“Ugh, who hasn’t? It’s all over our news, not just yours. Monsters attacking a major city in proud daylight. Your media isn’t covering it up too well.”

“Neither is yours,” Butler said, and Holly didn’t bother asking how he knew that.

“We’ve sent a few teams to check things out, but there are a few territory disputes, apparently. Some People have been living in London since before we went underground. It’s an old place, lots of magic there, despite all the concrete.”

“Yes, Artemis has been meaning to tour London more thoroughly at some point. I think that point may be coming up more quickly than he anticipated.”

  


This was not how Artemis wanted his next visit to London to go. Energy readings had been strange there throughout history, with a noticeable resurgence in the last few years. Part of Artemis couldn’t help thinking if he had only taken action sooner, the latest events may not have happened. But that was not his focus now, that was the past. It was the future he was more concerned with, and one aspect in particular -- the aspect he had been given a sneak preview of.

In person, he was insufferable.

White hair, clearly albinoid, low enough that his eyes were green and he did not need any visual aids. Artemis had thought that might be attributed to his healing powers, but there were no records of Arago Hunt ever wearing glasses. 

Arago Hunt, Savior of London. That was what the papers called him. Trite. But not inaccurate. All of the evidence pointed to Arago saving London from complete destruction, and to an unknown extent, the rest of the world.

“How did we miss this?” Holly demanded to know no less than ten times. The Patchman -- although it was only the word of Arago and a few of his friends placing the blame on that person -- had been active for decades. At least twenty five years confirmed, and suspected to be much, much longer. Impossibly long for one human. But considering the state he left London in, and the forces it had taken to stop him, Patchman was more than human.

But Artemis wasn’t worried about Patchman at the moment. He would investigate him later, of course, and had several computer programs already working their way through police and newspaper records from the last century, just to be safe.

What Artemis was worried about now was Arago. Arago and his pretty green eyes and strong arms and a face Artemis saw long before Arago got on TV for saving London.

The first time Artemis saw Arago, a fact which he had yet to admit to anyone, was in the time portal.

In that brief glimpse into the future, Arago was kissing Artemis. And future-Artemis was not protesting.

Of course, it could be a ruse. Some sort of con that Artemis was pulling in which he needed to simulate a romance with this stranger. But that scenario was growing less and less likely.

For Heaven’s sake, he had a cockney accent.


End file.
